viniciushungergamesfandomcom-20200214-history
District 11
Name: Marie Annayis Districts: 11 (9, 12) Gender: Female Age: 14 Personality: Marie is very social, and she likes to socialize herself with everyone that she meets. She likes talking and screaming, which is very unusual. Backstory: Marie born from a famous singer in the Capitol, called Maleria. Malleria had a legion of fans and everyone in the Capitol really liked her. When she got pregnant, she got desperate, because she was too young to take care of a baby. She thought in abort the baby, but she realized that she will be able to hide it. She hid her pregnancy during seven months, but her manager said to take the kid off and she did it. Marie born with some birth problems on her skin, and Maleria put her on an orphanage in the Capitol, but they recused her, because she had problems. Two months later, they sent her to District 11 where she was adopted by an old woman called Trea. Trea teached her how to work with throwing knives and how to hunt on the forest, but Marie hates the silence of the forest. She prefers the noise on the district. Height: 5'4 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Throwing Knives, Snares Strengths: Speed, Plants Identification Weaknesses: Loud Voice, Swimming Fears: Claustrophobia Interview Angle: She will talk really loud and wave to the audience. She will talk about the good things in her district, mainly her friends. Bloodbath Strategy: Grab, quickly, a backpack and run off with her allies. Token: None. Alliance: Anyone. Name: Conner Machado Districts: 11 (7, 10) Gender: Male Age: 17 Personality: Conner is nice and sweet, but he is a popular boy though. He can't talk with the girls, but he is really shy and anti-social with them. Backstory: Conner was living a somewhat okay life, on a normal house in the center of the district. His mother was working at the school as a janitor, and his father (Tarle, 37 years old) was a lumberjack that worked on the forest part of Conner's district. His father teached him how to work with axes, and Conner learned how to discover what plants and insects are edible or no. His mother died when he was eight years old, because of a cancer on the stomach. Tarle went mad, and he spent a long time ignoring Conner. When Conner was thirteen years old, he and his father were in the forest, cutting some high trees to sell to the Peacekeepers of the district. By mistake, Conner ripped his father's arm off and his father started to bleed a lot. Conner took him to a hospital, and some doctors healed his father. Tarle left Conner on the house and he moved himself to a lumberjacks' center and Conner started to work alone on the forest. He started to gain money and he started to live by himself. Height: 6'0 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Axes (throwing and non-throwing) Strengths: Tree Climbing, Plants Identification Weaknesses: Swimming, Trustworthy Fears: Aquaphobia Interview Angle: He will just act confident and a little cocky, and maybe, talk about his father's disease. Bloodbath Strategy: He is kinda fast, so he will try join the bloodbath just to grab a weapon or a backpack, but then, run away. Token: None. Alliance: A duo. Name: Medeleine "Medusa" Serpent Districts: 11 (9, 10) Gender: Female Age: 15 Personality: Medeleine is super crazy and extremely bizarre. She acts like she is the real Medusa, being mean and sarcastic with eveyone. She tries to make people being sad and without confidence. She likes to be charming and she is usually trying to be sexy and seduce all the boys she meets. She obsesses over old Greek mythology, mainly Medusa's history. It means that she praises Medusa a lot. Backstory: Medeleine born on a poor family inside the poorest part of the district. Her parents spent all the time on the harvest, so Medeleine always stayed at her home alone. Originally, she had a dark green hair and hypnotic green eyes. Everybody in her school calls her as Medusa, and she was getting impatient and annoyed. One day, she went to a library and she read more about the woman who everybody was calling her. Medusa, one of the Gorgons and she loved how Medusa got all the mans in her way using the strategy to get them looking at her eyes and then, transforming them into rocks. She got obsessed over Medusa and started to make her transformation. The first thing she did was steal all the books about her. Then, she ran away out of her house and stayed up on a little stand on the forest. She knows that Medusa got a hair with snakes, but she is not crazy to do it. Instead, she built a friendship with all the snakes on the forests and they begun to ride on her neck. The next step was getting Medusa's powers. First of all, she turned a sexy and charming girl, trying to do everything to get all the boys around her. When they go to the forest, she kills them with the snakes and she does it again and again. She never knew how to transform boys into stones when they look at her, but all the boys who look in her eyes get really interested on her. Then, she makes him trip to the forest and she kills them using the snakes. All the days, she does it. And she never gets tired. Height: 5'6 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Throwing Axes, Machete Strengths: Controling Animal & Persons, Tree Climbing, Speed & Agility Weaknesses: Swimming, Long Combat Fears: Becoming bald. Interview Angle: She will act like she is Medusa and act as sexiest as possible. She will try to seduce the interviewer and make he comments about she loves, Medusa. Bloodbath Strategy: She is a good runner and she knows it, so she will meet with her allies and head towards a weapon or a backpack. Then, she will run away to an area with few people. Token: A book about Medusa. Alliance: Anyone, specially seduced boys.